Seeing Threstles
by JaneDoeIsMyName
Summary: No one really knows Casandra Malfoy. She is the shy girl in the corner that everyone hates, for no real reason. In 5th year all the walls protecting her fall down. Can her arch-enemy Albus Potter become the one who can help her off her feet? I am terrible at summeries, but please read anyway. It is my first fanfic, so...yeah.
1. before thingie

**Prologue**

**Hiya! Hello fanfictioners, dftba, and kiyi (for wyonegonic). Sorry for those who don't understand. This is a harry potter story (duh), but I di change some stuff: Astoria had twins named Scorpius and Casandra. At the age of 32 Astoria became sick with… mortem atque cruciatum (which means torture and death). Several months later both twins at age 8 got the disease. Casandra healed because of a plant that occasionally can help one heal, Asteraceae. Within 2 years both died. Draco let no one know of their predicament. He left his job, and started to work out as if to prove that nothing stops him. Soon he became a drunk. With no source of income the savings dwindled down to almost nothing and the mansion fell to shambles. Casandra is disliked for being a Malfoy, during her 5****th**** year at Hogwarts her closely guarded secrets fall lose. **

**At home her life is terrible, beaten every night, she is starved and isn't allowed out of her room. **

**Her life at school is terrible, name-calling, shunning, and hatred is all the student(and some teachers) show her. People call her "princess" because of her "fortune" and loving "family".**

**Now for the happy stuff. Sorry that sounds really dark and dramatic but it gets better I promise, and the Wesley's and potters are mean for a bit but is will stop.**

**Please review when I put up an actual chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1 meeting

**Chapter 1**

**This is my first actual fanfic story, so… um…. Enjoy! Or hate, I guess… no flames but reviews are enjoyed (I actually haven't gotten my first review but I think that I would love getting them). I am terrified; I am really truly shaking in my pj's. If one of you lovely reader's is the first to review, I will read all of your stories, AND give deep thoughtful reviews on ALL of them.**

**P.S. I am still terrified.**

**.oOOo.**

"So" my father began, glaring at me with his gray eyes (a/n: I personally like spelling it gray not grey, grey seems like a mean and ugly word, what do you think?) Involuntarily I flinched. "So, tomorrow you will be leaving to go to Hogwarts you know the rules. No one must know anything of our situation." He said all this without, it seemed, moving a muscle.

Our "Situation" as he lightly put it was that my mother and brother died 7 years ago of a deadly disease that runs in my veins, he is unemployed, we have depleted our money, our "mansion" is falling apart (only 8 rooms are livable), my ever-loving dad starves, beats, and puts me down, and my last name is … Malfoy. Yup, a Malfoy one of the most hated names in all of the Wizarding World. Even at my real home I'm an outcast. My first 10 minutes inside Hogwarts destined my next 7 years there to be pretty sucky. I was put into Gryffindor. Ordinarily this would be great, I mean all the cool people are in this house. Sadly all (not really, but most) of the cool people's last name end with Potter or Weasley. And the Potter/Weasley clan loves nothing more than eating, quidditch and antagonizing me. Especially James, Albus, Fred, and Louis. The men in that family are naturally mean and barbaric.

**.oOOo.**

Later on in my room I take my vitamins, which is like a 10 minute process because I am pretty big on. Why? You may ask. Well it is the only way I can (somewhat) prevent a comeback from _mortem atque cruciatum. _Crawling into my bed I hoped that my dad would pass out, instead of hitting me. _Well speak of the devil_ I thought, as my dad's shadow filled my doorway. (A/n: this is the most violent part throughout the whole story, I promise. Anyway you have been warned if you are kinda queasy at violence it will be over at the line break) Holding a rum bottle in one hand he stumped over to me, and grabbed my hair. Yanking up my head he spat at me "stupid little b****" he swung up the bottle and hit the left side of my face. White hot pain flooded my senses as the glass shattered. Gasping blood trickled into my mouth. Stupidly he glared at me and said "Look at what you did"

I sobbed "N-no da-dad it w-wasn't me, no, no, dad stop, stop, no!" Ignoring my please he pulled of his belt and started using it on me. The buckled end. Whimpering I tried and failed to block out the pain. Tears streamed down, leaving tracks on my face. (The showers only worked about 50% of the time) I begged my dad to stop. In his drunken state he didn't hear me. Tossing the belt aside he grabbed a long shard of glass. He twisted my arm, another wave of pain floated over me. Cutting into my skin I assumed that he was writing something on my arm. Those people that when in great pain say that it "seems almost detached, like they were watching themselves" lucky arses, it's always terribly real for me. He picked up the glass, stood up, and stepped on it. Grinding tiny bits of glass into my already raw back. Bending over he picked me up and threw me at a wall. Again. And again. And again. I hunched over in a fetal position (to protect my organs) while he stalked over me and threw punches at me. To end it all he spat on me did a long-lasting charm and growled "That iss whhaat yer get fer crossin meh" in a very slurred voice. (A/n you know how people always say it gets worse before it gets better, well not true! This story stars of worse and gets better, so, yeah!)

**.oOOo.**

I woke up in the morning barely able to move. Puffed up bruises all along my back and legs, an inflamed scar running from my hair line to my jaw, and the sores from the belt, not to mention all my other injurious from the other beatings I had been getting all summer. Gingerly standing up, I hunted around my room for a healing drought. Even with the Long-lasting charm it would help. Spotting it on my trunk, I was reminded that school started in a day. Drowning the last of it, a little bit of the stiffness in my joints went away. I went into the rest room and began to dab away at the cut on my face. _Holy Shizz _I thought _that hurts! _Wincing, I slowly scrubbed away the crusty blood. The gash was long but not that deep, hopefully it wouldn't scar. Taking a shower(it worked)I washed through my messy out I toweled of and set myself on the task of covering my face with concealer. After deeming that nobody would be able to see my bruises, I packed my trunk. Going to the fireplace I grabbed some floo powder. Stepping into the flames I shouted Diagon Alley. Spinning I wear I felt wings. Stumbling out I coughed and set out to Gringots. Walking to a goblin I mumbled about wanting to go to my vault. Grinning he pointed to a particularly decrepit looking cart. Stepping in a goblin also got in with me. Reaching my vault I leaned against the wall catching my breath. Sighing I let the goblin push open up the doors. Scrounging around I found enough coins to get me supplies to last the year.

**.oOo.**

Walking into Flourish and Botts I froze. The potters were there.

**Now I really shouldn't leave you in a cliffhanger…. But too bad. And I was going to post this earlier but half of it was deleted because my computer crashed. AAAAHHHHGGGGG! And sorry for the terrible grammar, I suck.**


	3. Chapter 1 and a half

**I got a puppy**

**PUPPIES!**

**PUPPIES  
YAY**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**I WASN'T THERE!  
I LOVE HER  
HER NAME IS SANDY  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH  
SHE IS CUTER THEN…. THEN… THEN…. THEN YOUR PUPPIES!**

**AHA!**

**I GOT A PUPPY.**

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**PPPPPPPUUUUUUUPPPPPPPYYYYYYY !**

**WOOT WOOT**

**PARTY AT MY HOUSE!**

**Jk no party**

**And not to brag, but she is ****really ****cute. But to each her own.**

**Yay**

**And since I can't just put up an Authors note her is a teaser of the next chappie.**

**LOL auto correct says that chappie is not a word**

**And guess what it suggested**

**Crappie**

**Hahaha I am so immature! :P**

**It also suggested chap pie**

**What does that mean?**

**that is me right now**

**.oOo.**

Taking a deep breath in I pushed open the door. I saw James turn around. Smirking he said, loudly I might add "Oh look who it is, Casandra… Casandra, merlin what her last name? Avery? No, that's not it. McMillian? No that's not it either." He snapped his fingers "Oh right, Casandra MALFOY" He glared at me, as if daring me to attack.

Taking a deep breath, I hid my fists in my skirt. Putting my nose in the air I stepped forward.

**That was a pretty good cliff hanger**

**Jk**

**It was terrible**


	4. Chapter 2 the begining

**Hello.**

**I am going to make a statement.**

**I DON'T CARE.**

**There. **

**I am writing this for the plot, and characters and for the fun of it. **

**So if you want to flame, do so. But if you want want to give constructive criticism yay! **

**So thank you Guest and Lucifersdaughter, for the constructive criticism. I will now look at my sentence structure.**

**Love ya forever and always.**

I fell flat on my face. And it hurt quite a bit. Kind of like being hit until you're bloody and then falling and injuring yourself all over again, yes exactly like that. Scrambling to my feet I tried to hold my gasp.

"Oh did we hurt the wittle pwincess" James asked, mock concerned.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for being concerned" I growled.

"Anything for my darling" James reached and pinched my check and snapping my head.

Slapping his hand away I turned and ran into a random aisle. Albus followed me and said "why are you interested in this" Pointing to _Fifty Shades of Gray. Crud_ I thought, I had walked into the explicit romance section (A/N I don't know if there is such a section in Flourish & Bott's). My face burning I left and went into the correct section. Albus was still following me. "What do you want?" I snapped, not turning around.

"I think we should call a truce"

"Wha- why!?"

"Well, since we're prefects, we should erm, you know be good"

"No" I wasn't going just forget the torture he put me through.

"What!?" Albus looked surprised that someone would refuse him.

"I said no"

"Bu-but, don't you want me stop?"

"Yes, of course I want you to, but I am not like every other friggin girl out there who will fall to your feet because you looked at them"

"People don-"

"Yes they do, you know it. No one likes you, they like your family and your looks, but I'm not like that! I won't just forget what you have put me through the 5 years just because you want to."

"What I put you through? You have the perfect little life"

I scoffed "Me? The perfect life? No. You don't know anything about me or my life"

It was Albus's time to scoff "Whatever, have fun in your mansion. I hope you die" He turned heel and left.

Breathing deeply I tried not to scream. Looking around I tried to find the books I needed.

**Blah blah blah she found the books blah blah she got other supplies blah blah blah.**

**And you hate me?**

**Cause this is short.**

**I will *hopes* post later today.**

**Look up LoopyToucan.**

**Seriously. Do it.**

**She/he is great and is writing a story.**

**Lucifersdaughter is also cool.**

**Check them out.(not like that perves)**

**Soooooo…..**

**Yeah**

**Bai**


	5. Chapter 3 decision

Oh

Hey

I am back

I have a very important question

It will matter A LOT later

Soo….

Albus

Or

James

Albus is who I was gonna do originally

But

Now I kind of want to do James

Please answer me.

Ok bai.


	6. Chapter 4 train ride

Yay an update. I figured out why I might have a small amount of readers. Whatever.

Yeah staying up till 2013 to write this.

After getting everything and leaving diagon alley, I went to platform and three quarters.

Getting on I saw that no one was there yet. Getting on board I started to wander. Peeking into the front I saw a man doing something. On his name tag I read the name Billy.

Being the incredibly bored person that I am I tried to start a conversation with him, it went like this.

Me: Hello

Billy: Eh!?

Me: Hello!

Billy: Eh!?

Me: HELLO!

Billy: Wha' are you doing here?

Me: Umm… Nothing.

Billy: Oh, well you gotter go a nows, dis is a dangerous sort a work.

Me: Oh, bye then.

So then I went off to find the best compartment. After a few minutes I settled on a rather small and secluded one. I then got bored (I get bored easily) and repacked my trunk, refolded my clothes, and re fixed my hair. Just as I finished that I heard someone get on the train. Sitting down in the corner I buried my nose in a book. A boy that I vaguely recognized walked in mumbled something vauge about evilness and walked out. Wait…what?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The boy turned beat red "Oh just that you, are lke in there, and I don't want to, sorry"

"And what does evil have todo with me?" I asked iceily

Now the boy looked positively alarmed "Evil? I never said anyt-"

I cut him off. "My last name does not define who I am so if would like to sit with me regardless of my last name fine. But if you think that because of a mistake that my dad made will make me evil and nasty then get out."

I was rather proud when the boy turned and fled.

"Too bad you are evil and nasty"

I spun around. _Albus_. I simply looked at him and said "Same goes for you"

He just smirked and left.

_Thank Merlin._

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully. Although I did find out that I would be parolling the coriders with albus (we were the gryfendore prefects)

.oOo.

Wow.

That was terrible.

I have the next part of this.

I will post tomorrow.

Bai.


	7. Chapter 5 the feast

Hello.

I sat in dog pee today.

I then got yelled at for calling unnecessary attention to myself.

_Well, I'm sooooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy yy!_

**.oOo.**

I inhaled smiling as I smelled the woodsy scent. I walked over a carriage and started to rub the threstle there. Bending over the axle (?...) I whispered "I see you guys later tonight". The threstle snorted and jerked back its head.

A few carries over my favorite, Stormstress whinnied. Glancing up I saw thunderheads. Hoping she wouldn't get too freaked out if I was in the cart with her I ran in the carriage. It was full of weasly's. _Shit._

"Oh, hey Rose" Rose was the only Weasly that was nice to me. Most of the girls wouldn't bother me but I also wasn't in their year, so they didn't have a chance to be rude either.

"Hey, death eater. Why'd you have to come ruin our party" James questioned.

"Oh, umm, I wanted to umm er make sure that Stormstress was alright" The last bit came out rushed in a mumble.

"Who is stormstress" Someone asked

"Uh… a ermm… creature?" It came out as a question

"Where" The youngest, Molly I believe, asked eagerly.

"You wouldn't be able to see her"

"Is she a threstle" Rose asked

Right then thunder flashed. I heard a loud nicker. The cart swayed

"Oh,no" I breathed.

I heard Stormstress scream(or whatever a horse makes when it is scared fudge-less)

"Oh, Merlin" I said louder this time. Threstles were strong. Like, really strong. They can pull most anything. And when they run the give no care as to what they are pulling.

Someone whimpered.

"Out, now" I ordered.

"Bu-" They (I think it was Fred) were cut off as the carried jolted to the left. He quickly bolted. The carriage rocked once…twice…and fell over. Disoriented from the sudden gravity change I gasped. Getting to my senses I pushed the smallest girl up. When I pulled myself I realized that stormstress was out. Which was good-ish. I realized that we were the last carriage in line.

Pushing myself upright I saw that all the other carts were far ahead of us. I groaned and thought _ Great, I have to carry my trunk all the way to Hogwarts with Albus as company. I only hope that it doesn't rain_.

Mother earth being the arse that she was decided to let loose the rain.

I found my trunk thrown sideways over the cart. Pulling it upright I started towards the school. Which looked about a mile away.

I started walking. Keeping my eyes focused I tried to ignore the rest of them. I sighed, the sorting would be done by now, and the feast would be finished by the time we got there. _If only my trunk didn't weigh so much. _I stopped. I was so stupid, I'm a witch. Rummaging through my pocket I spelled my trunk in the air. I then dried my clothes and transfigured a branch into an umbrella. Grinning to myself I walked with renewed energy.

**.oOo.**

**.oO Skipping the rest of the walk Oo.**

I walked into the great hall. As the doors slammed shut everyone stared at me. Waving meekly I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Realizing how hungry I was I piled my plate high with food. Throughout the meal people battered me with questions. Why was I late? Why was I with Albus? Why am I ignoring everyone? Why do I have my trunk? Where was I? And loads more.

Getting sick of all the questions I excused myself (after stuffing myself) and left to the common room. Right before I left I turned around and went up to Albus. Tapping his shoulder I asked If he would be able to lead the 1st years. Smirking at me he said "I dunno, I might need your help".

I sighed "Please Albus, can you do it"

"Hmmmm…" He pretended to think "No"

Growling I sat back down and waited for the feast to be over. I was next to a first year girl. Trying to be friendly I asked he how she was. She glanced at me and said rather rudely "Aren't you a Malfoy"

Mentally strangling her I smiled and said "yes".

She glanced at me and said " My daddy thinks that death eaters shouldn't be allowed to go to the same school as us"

I saw James lean in to our conversation. Glaring at him I said "Eavesdroppers never hear good things about themselves"

Smiling her breezily said "Yeah, but I have to agree with this girl, death eaters shouldn't be allowed here"

"Turning towards him I spat " I am not a death eater"

"well…. Hermione was tortured at your house, Draco was a death eater, so was Lucifer, and you know that Bellatrix Murdered/tortured over 50 people"

"No, that is not true" Well, it actually was but, you know I couldn't let him say that"

"Oh, standing up for them are you?"

"No, I'm no-"

"Sure seemed like you were. Are you denying the fact the Draco killed Dumble-"

I stood my hands shaking. "My Dad did not  kill Dumbledore, that was snape. Which is odd because you know Albus is named after him.

"Don't bring Albus into this"

"Then don't bring my family into this"

"I can't, being foul runs in the family"

" Yeah, Your family"

"The only mediocre person in your family is Astoria, though why she married a bastard like your dad I have no idea"

I shouted at James "I don't know either, but I can't ask her" I realized what I said_ Crap. _Standing up I ran out of the room.

**I AM SOOOO SORRRYY! I REALLY TRIED TO WRITE. BUT THE EVIL BATHROOM TROLLS ARE OUT TO GET ME. EVIL BATHROOM TROLLS ARE EVIL CREATURES THAT RUIN STORYS BU SUCKING OUT IDEAS OR MAKING LIFE TO CRAZY TO WRITE. **

**Okay, anyway. So I really love writing this, but I will not write until I 5 more reviews. I must have reviews, I must have them. So please if you thought for one itsy-bitsy second that this just-just might be interesting then review. Because trust me. It will get better. I pinkie swears. I will give all reviewers cookies.**

**(: :) (: :) (: :)**

**Thank you, I love you, you are amazing, and beautiful.**


End file.
